


Top (Sequel to Bottom)

by missthingsplace



Series: first time [8]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Ficlet Collection, M/M, Rating: NC17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 20:16:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There has to be a first time for everything</p>
            </blockquote>





	Top (Sequel to Bottom)

  
**Title:**  Top (Sequel to Bottom)  
 **Author:** [](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/)**missthingsplace**  
 **Parings/characters:** Jack/Ianto  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately, just borrowing them for a while.  
 **Summary:** There has to be a first time for everything  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Rating: NC17**

 

Ianto checked his email again, it had been weeks since he'd managed to track down someone that might be able to help Lisa, months since he'd moved her into the hub and he was getting impatient.

  


More than anything he wanted to get her better, the guilt he was feeling over sleeping with Jack somehow seemed to make it more important by the day. 

  


Switching off his computer he headed for the kitchenette to make the final coffee's of the day, just two cups, one each for Jack and himself. 

  


Carrying them up to Jack's office he smiled up at Myfanwy as she swooped and circled above them, reminding himself to top up her supply of dark chocolate the next day.

  


Jack didn't look up until the aroma of the coffee invaded his senses, smiling at Ianto he took the offered mug and sipped the hot beverage before speaking.

  


“Delicious.” Jack stated, placing the mug down on his desk.

  


“I thought, maybe as the rift was quiet we could go back to mine?” Ianto suggested shyly, feeling the blush creep up his cheeks.

  


“Ianto Jones, are you propositioning me?” Jack grinned.

  


“I err ...” Ianto floundered a little, his new found confidence seeping away.

  


Jack got up from his chair and made his way around the desk, pulling the younger man into his arms and pressing a kiss to his lips.

  


“Don't go all coy on me again now.” Jack told him, cocking his eyebrow. “I want to know what you had in mind for me?”

  


“I thought that ... maybe I could ... well ...” Ianto stuttered feeling his face glowing more and more by the minute. “Umm ...”

  


“Ianto.” Jack sighed. “Nothing you could ever say would shock me, just spit it out.”

  


“I want to know what it's like ... to fuck you.” Ianto replied.

  


“You have.” Jack frowned a split second before it dawned on his what Ianto meant. “You mean you want to top?”

  


“Yep.” Ianto told him, gulping back his nerves.

  


“You only had to ask.” Jack grinned. “Lets go.”

  


“The paperwork.” Ianto indicated the Captains desk that was buried under a mound of forms and letters.

  


“It'll be tomorrow soon enough, they'll keep until then.” Jack replied, already pressing buttons on his wrist strap to put the hub on automatic. “Come on.”

  


Grabbing first his coat and then Ianto by the arm he all but dragged him down from his office, across the hub and out through the cog door. 

  


All the way back to his flat, which with the speed Jack was taking the SUV through the streets seemed to take barely minutes Ianto chewed nervously on his lip.

  


Now he'd admitted to Jack that he wanted to top him as Jack had so eloquently put it he was now worried he wouldn't be any good, as soon as the car drew to a stop outside his flat he was out the door with his keys in his hand.

  


Once they were inside the flat Jack moved straight to the bedroom shedding clothes along the way, throwing himself naked into the middle of Ianto's bed before Ianto had even shed his tie.

  


Sliding the knot of his tie undone he slowly slid it off from under his collar, twisting it in his hands nervously while Jack watched from the bed in all his naked glory.

  


“I might be rubbish at this.” Ianto told him, slowly unbuttoning his shirt.

  


“Ianto, I don't believe that for a minute.” Jack grinned. “Now get that cute arse of yours naked and over here.”

  


Shedding his clothes a little quicker, trying to regain his self confidence Ianto moved to the bed and climbed on beside him, finding himself being pulled immediately into the Captains arms and kissed hard.

  


Ianto shivered under Jack's touch as his hands slid over his body, his senses being heightened by the scent of the Captains pheromones assailing him and boosting his arousal.

  


“Tonight you can do whatever you want to me.” Jack told him, breaking the kiss and resting his forehead on his lovers. “Any way, anyhow.”

  


“I want you to just lie back and let me take control.” Ianto admitted.

  


“I'm all yours.” Jack replied, moving to lie flat on his back.

  


Leaning over Ianto kissed him desperately, his teeth clashing with Jack as their tongues tangled in his lovers mouth, his hand sliding down Jack's chest and finding a nipple.

  


Ianto teased it to a peak with his thumb and forefinger, Jack gasping into his mouth through the kiss when he pinched the hard nub before rubbing the pad of his thumb over it soothingly.

  


Pulling a little reluctantly out of the kiss Ianto moved his mouth to Jack's neck, peppering it with butterfly kisses interspersed with nips, working his way down it and long his collarbone and then back to the juncture where his neck met his shoulder and sucked down hard.

  


Jack moaned softly, feeling Ianto's teeth on his skin as they scraped over the tender spot that made him melt, bringing up one hand and tangling it in his lovers hair, encouraging him to add more love bites.

  


Feeling Jack's fingers tighten in his hair Ianto lifted his head to kiss the Captain again, leaving him breathless he turned his attention to Jack's chest, his tongue trailing wetly over the smooth plains and teasing the other nipple.

  


Jack's back arched off the bed as Ianto's teeth nipped gently on his nipple, worrying the skin before licking the flat of his tongue over to soothe followed by sucking softly.

  


Moving to sit back on his heels Ianto looked into Jack's eyes, his leg moved between the Captains and using the other to push them wider apart he took up his new position.

  


Ianto slid his hands down over Jack's taut stomach, hip and thighs wanting to touch every inch of his lover. Jack's bending his legs and the knee and drawing them up a little to part them wider, opening himself to Ianto completely.

  


“Ianto please.” Jack gasped, waiting, wanting him to touch him more intimately.

  


“Soon.” Ianto murmured back, his hands sliding inwards and up the soft skin of his inner thighs stopping just short of his groin.

  


Bending down Ianto pressed wet kissed to the inside of Jack's thighs following the path his hands had just swept over, moving slowly and deliberately before biting down hard and marking him again.

  


Jack gasped out out as the pain/pleasure feeling shot through his body, barely having time to recover when he felt the tip of Ianto's tongue teasing his balls, the warmth of his breath caressing them and driving him to distraction.

  


“Damn!” Jack exclaimed, reaching for his neglected cock only to find it batted away by Ianto.

  


“Mine.” Ianto told him, giving him a smirk.

  


Resting his hand on his chest Jack closed his eyes, his neck arching back as he felt to warm, wet heat of Ianto's mouth close around one of his balls, sucking it into his mouth and rolling it around with his tongue.

  


“Of fuck.” Jack muttered breathlessly, more to himself than Ianto, hands clenching in the bedclothes below when this ball was released back into the cool air and the other received the same treatment.

  


“I need to come, please make me come.” Jack was almost begging now.

  


“Good things come to those who wait.” Ianto chuckled, licking the flat of his tongue up the underside of Jack's cock, making his hips cant off the bed.

  


Jack's eyes screwed up tightly, using every ounce of self control not to come instantly as the tip of Ianto's tongue delved into the leaking slit of his cock, tasting his every essence.

  


Running his tongue around the head of his lovers cock Ianto lapped at it eagerly, tasting his lover before sucking it into his mouth, sucking on it slowly he could already feel the tell tale signs of Jack's approaching orgasm.

  


The little pulsations giving away just how close the Captains release was, in one swift moved Ianto swallowed him whole, hollowing his cheeks and sucking hard.

  


Jack couldn't contain the yell that escaped his lips, a mixture of surprise as his cock slid down his lovers throat and his orgasm that hit him seconds later. 

  


Ianto swallowed every drop then let Jack's softening cock slide from between his lips, moving up to kiss Jack deeply so he could taste himself.

  


“I wanted to come with you inside me.” Jack panted, a little disappointed. 

  


“There's still time, we have all night.” Ianto retorted. “Turn over.”

  


Moving from between Jack's legs so he could flip over Ianto then ran his fingers down the Captains spine feeling his shudder under his touch, his fingers circling over the skin at the cleft of Jack's arse before trailing down further and finding his hole.

  


“On your knees.” Ianto told him, his confidence growing by the second now.

  


Jack complied instantly, scrambling onto his knees and resting on his elbows, parting his legs in anticipation.

  


Moving back between Jack's legs Ianto slid his hands over his lovers buttocks, parting them he placed a kiss to Jack's hole causing Jack to emit a long moan of pleasure.

  


Ianto circled his entrance with his tongue, feeling the muscle beginning to relax under it's touch. Jack groaned loudly as the tip of Ianto's tongue delved into his hole, pressing back and encouraging it deeper as his cock began to harden again in earnest.

  


Reaching for the lube he always kept under his pillow now Ianto's tongue abandoned Jack's arse, not missing Jack's sigh he quickly slicked his fingers and his cock.

  


Tossing the lube down on the bed somewhere beside them Ianto carefully slid a finger into Jack's hole, already wet and lose from the rimming he added a second, feeling the tight heat of Jack's channel wrapping around his fingers and making him more desperate to feel it around his cock.

  


“Now Ianto, I need you inside me.” Jack begged. “Fuck me.”

  


Ianto slid his fingers from Jack's arse and reached for a condom, ripping the packet open with his teeth he took it out and rolled it onto his aching cock.

  


Using his hand he aligned it with Jack's hole, pushing in very slowly, wanting to savour every moment of the tight heat that engulfed it. 

  


“Shit!” Ianto exclaimed.

  


“What?” Jack asked, panic in his voice that something was wrong.

  


“Nothing, it just feels to good.” Ianto replied, pulling back a little and thrusting forwards again. “Fuck! There's no way I'm going to last long”

  


“Doesn't matter, just fuck me.” Jack groaned pushing back and clenching the muscles of his arse.

  


Ianto wrapped an arm around Jack's waist and pulled him backward, Jack found himself straddling his lover, his cock buried impossibly deep inside him.

  


Reaching around and grabbing Jack cock Ianto whispered in his ear. “Ride me.”

  


Jack rose upwards, Ianto's cock sliding from inside him until he plunged back down again, riding his lover faster and faster. 

  


Ianto's hand worked Jack's cock, stroking it roughly in time with Jack's movements, wanting to feel him come while he was buried inside him.

  


“So close.” Ianto moaned. “Come Jack, please come for me, I want to feel you come.”

  


Jack wrapped his hand around Ianto's, working them faster and faster in his cock as he strived to reach orgasm for the second time.

  


“Bite me, bite my neck.” Jack panted, feeling his release building within him.

  


Ianto didn't hesitate, he bit down hard on Jack's neck, sucking hard. Jack's movement became restricted but his orgasm was building fast, pushing Ianto's hand off his cock he wanked himself harder and harder, twisting his fist on each upstroke and shouting out loudly as his come spurted over his fist and the bedding below.

  


Feeling Jack's arse constrict around his cock Ianto swore loudly, pushing the Captain forwards so he fell flat on his stomach Ianto pounded into him, coming hard inside his lovers arse barely minutes later.

  


Neither of them moved as they both tried to get their breath back, Ianto lying prone against his lovers back until he felt his cock slid from Jack's arse.

  


Sliding off Jack's body he tipped onto the bed beside him still panting softly, wrapping his arm around Jack and resting his head on his shoulder blade.

  


“That was fucking amazing.” Ianto mumbled against his skin.

  


“You are now officially no longer a virgin of any kind.” Jack chuckled softly, turning on his side and facing his lover. 

  


“We are so doing that again.” Ianto grinned.

  


“Oh are we?” Jack asked with a grin. 

  


“Would in about an hour be too soon?” Ianto asked, smiling insanely.

  


“We'll just have to wait and see won't we?” Jack retorted. “Shower?” 

  


“Sleep.” Ianto murmured, kissing Jack softly.

  


The End.

  



End file.
